burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Other Countries Clan Meetings
I read Exlonox's response concerning Overeaction's Promotion Request. Because I think something as trivial as a Timezone difference shouldn't prevent users being promoted, then I propose the following: Since I'm at +1 GMT (5 hours from the USA and 7 hours from the far east) then I shall (if approved by others) host a special Clan Meeting on Saturday mornings which should help Clan members attend otherwise too late or too early Meetings. Overeaction, what would your ideal local time be? :Most of the inactive members who responded, gave the reason for inactivity as the meetings being too early. Is there a reason for these meetings to be on Saturday? :Depending on where they live, this too early can be considered as too late for others. Either we push meetings back (7 GMT) or make another Meeting session on another day. ::I think another meeting session is what is in order. :::Okay, that sounds like a plan. What were you thinking? Personally I can't attend on weekdays, but I'd love it if there were other weekend meets. ::::I was thinking later on a Sunday. Would that work for you? :::::Should be, but not too late though, my max would be 10pm local so 4-5ish for you. Otherwise I'd be tired as hell at 6am on mondays... ::::::"Max" meaning the latest you can stay up, or start the meet? That would be max to start the meet, at that time of the day I'm usually surfing the wiki. A 3 hour meet from then on sounds fine by me. So, Sunday meets the second and forth weekends of the month, and Saturday meets the first and third weekends? :Whatever works, you weren't considering doing 6 meetings per month were you? (1meet, 2meets, 1meet, 2meets) Well, my local time is +8 GMT.--OveReAction 10:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) @Ceex No, that would be too confusing, imo. :Understood, that works for me. Should we see what others think? "sitenotice" change? ::Done. :::Well on the 25th, BST will be over, and you'll be back to GMT, but the US will still be in DST, so 10pm for you would be 6pm EDT/3pm PDT. After that though, we'll be back to being 5pm EST/2pm PST. :::'Also, idk how many people watch it here, but Sundays starting at 8pm eastern is Animation Domination on FOX (The Simpsons/The Cleveland Show/Family Guy/American Dad). So on the 25th people on the east coast would be leaving 2 hours after the meeting started, and every other day after that 3 hours after. So 3 hour meets (besides the 25th) for the east coast should be fine. :::'The west coast, however, will still be in grade school, so anyone under 18 probably won't be atending. :::'And having it at 10pm still doesn't help Over, because that would be 6am Monday morning, and he has to go to school. In order to have a meeting where Over can attend, you would have to do it ''earlier than the current meets, not later. Something at around 4-5pm for him maybe, which would be 8-9am GMT, 3-4am EST, and 12-1am PST. Babadingldoo 20:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I could ask the clan members who requested later meetings what time they would prefer, if you think that would help. :::::I say, they will argue soon.--OveReAction 00:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well i'm fine with the current set up, but I'm available during the whole week end. I could probably go to meets that would be later, like CeeX suggested. I'm fine with different times anyway and would likely be able to host once in a while. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 17:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Babad: i only attend school every Monday-Friday. And the time of the meeting is Sunday 1:00am (+8 GMT)--OveReAction talks about Burnout 13:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'll do my best to join the clan. --OveReAction talks about Burnout 01:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::For me, I find the meetings a bit late as I always have dinner in the middle of the meeting. But I'm avaible mostly at 4 p.m (+1 GMT)on Saturdays.I think we should make these international meetings.MclarenFR 21:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR :::::I Agree, I think we should push the meeting one hour later, well at least for Axel and I, for whom dinner (8 ish) is bang in the middle of the meet. ::::::I also have lunch late (12:45 usually) so I wouldn't be late anymore if it were moved back an hour. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 22:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Timezone Sheet (PS3) Hope this helps to figure out what's best for everyone... :Moving the Saturday meeting back one hour would make it less hectic for me. But, we're still moving toward a different-timed Sunday meeting, right? (that's a great table, btw) ::Thanks! Seriously, yes I think it would be best if we: ::*Pushed back Saturday meets to 7PM UTC/GMT ::*Had a different-timed meeting on Sundays (2nd and 4th Sunday of the month?), but what time should we set? :::I italicized those who feel the meetings are too early. Not on the table, trentcs and tmoney felt the same. So it's up to someone near GMT hosting quite early, or someone near EST hosting quite late. ::::(Do feel free to add people I haven't included, I omitted those whose Timezones were "Unspecified"...) ::::I'd volunteer to host. Arrg, if only OveR could come here and just shout out at what time he would want to meet, so we could get an idea! :::::What time will you want to set instead of 1pm EST? Make it not very early morning for me.--OveReAction talks about Burnout 11:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What time would be best for you? :::::::HMM...should be morning.--OveRe 21:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) This thread's ultimate goal is to make Clan Meetings accessible to you! Tell us what time would be ideal we'll work on from there! Tell us what would be best to you and we'll see what we can do. ::I'm thinking around 6am GMT (give or take a few hours) would work for folks who can't attend our current meetings. Ceex, would you be able to host anything like that? :::6am GMT is too early for me, maybe 8am GMT? Speedracer32 11:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're able to attend our current meetings, no? These will supplement a 7pm GMT meeting, not replace it. Both meetings aren't gonna please everyone. We just want everyone to be able to attend EITHER one OR the other. :::::Well if there is going to be two meetings then that's ok Speedracer32 18:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You should've picked that up if you read through the thread... :::::::If you knew me on BFC you would know that isn't my style :D Speedracer32 18:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Not a BFC member, but reading a thead would be the educated thing to do if you're going to respond. Otherwise, you'll just distract from constructive discussion. @Ceex why are there two meetings on the Sundays? :Well as I said you can edit the table I made so we have a visual idea of what you're thinking, you said a new meet would supplement an existing one... TBH honest I think it would be best if you modified the table right now and showed us what you had in mind... We'll get the idea faster... ::Oh and yeah BTW I can host at around 8AM GMT... It's going to be 9AM here so that works fine for me! So are we having 2 meets on a sunday? Just wanted to confirm... :::ONE meeting each Sunday. TWO different kinds of meets EACH MONTH. (That might not be very clear. I'm sorry. Just see the recap.) The 8am GMT sounds good, but isn't final. Tomorrow or Friday, I'll message those unable to attend our current meets and see if it suits their schedules. ::::Ok check the table, this is what I've figured based on what what you just said, and what we have said concerning afternoon sunday meets (at the start of the thread). Whatchu think? :::::Is there a reason for the schedule changing every month? I don't think that's the most ideal layout. ::::::Well we were talking about a later Sundy meet, but I think it makes the monthly schedule a little confusing... So what shall we have, to close this debate? You're the boss now. I can always attend meets, regardless of time so this shouldn't depend on me. Plus I'm getting confused with all the time Zones lol ;-P... :::::::Haha, it's one of the things that the more you think about it, the less sense it makes. I think the 9pm GMT Sunday meet is pretty pointless, so we'll stick with only the morning meet on Sundays. meh, that must be it lol... Anyway let's hope guys like OveReAction will be able to attend meets now... But tell me Ex, you won't be able to attend those early Sunday meets will you? Unless I'm mistaken, 8AM GMT makes 2AM for you... :-S Should we go for 2 meets on weekends 2 and 4? The early Sunday one being somewhat optional for US players? In that case I'll take car of that one... See the Recap... ::Saturday and Sunday meetings every week be too much, right? :::Depends to whom... Personally I don't mind, remember that the morning meet is made for users with very different timezones, so obviously I don't think we have to ask every US user to be at that meet. BTW you haven't answered my question... is 2AM ok for you? ::::No, no. That's far to early for me to attend. I think it's fair enough to ask everyone to attend at least one meeting or the other. :::::That's what I thought lol... Yes I think that's a good idea, let members choose which they prefer. I can attend both, and so I will. Recap '''Do NOT edit this ection to DISCUSS dates and times... Use the section above please, Thanks ----